Waking up Superman
by madeinfrance
Summary: "People would truly be amazed at how a man with super vision and super hearing could sleep so soundly without being bothered by anything, from the noise of the city to the light of the rising sun." A deleted scene from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.
Slipping her second stiletto shoe on, Lois got her coat and bag out, dropping them on the sofa as she made her way back to the bedroom where, as expected, she found him exactly like she left him.

People would truly be amazed at how a man with super vision _and_ super hearing could sleep so soundly without being bothered by anything, from the noise of the city to the light of the rising sun.

Resisting the urge to just take her dress off and join him, she smiled as she sat and bent over the glorious figure of her equally glorious man and kissed his cheek, hand travelling on his back. She kept kissing, his face, his shoulder, his arm, until he started to vaguely grunt, eyebrows furrowing as he started to emerge.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "You're going to be late. Well, actually you're not, but I have to go, and I need my morning make out session."

That made him chuckle, and she moved back to give him some space as he turned on his back to face her, eyes finally opening.

Lois didn't know what life had in store for her, but if that included waking up to that face, tired baby blues, tousled hair and sleepy smile everyday, that was fine by her. Lowering to kiss him again, she smiled as his lips moved lazily against hers.

"Hi," she said, peppering him all over his perfect face before settling on his chest, chin on her hand.

"Hi," he responded in his deep morning voice, and the butterflies in her stomach went wild. You'd think after almost two years, she'd get used to that.

As it turned out, she hadn't - not that she was complaining, really.

"Why are you leaving so early?"

"One of my sources called me half and hour ago: I have to meet him now."

"Still on the senator Daner case?"

"Not really. It's about the hearings in DC - he told me he heard some things, so."

"Lois, I told you: I don't care what they think. I don't regret what I've done - not for a second," and if she didn't love him before, that hundredth proof of how he would always make her his priority would have made the trick.

"I know - but _I_ care. I'm not the kind of girl who stands by while some idiots criticize her Kryptonian farmer boyfriend, you know," and she smiled when the corners of his lips slightly went up, and she felt his small chuckle under her.

"Well, then I definitely made the right choice. Will you be at the Planet today?"

"I think so," she managed, slowly feeling lured back to sleep by the soothing movement of his hand on her leg, the other safely resting on her hip.

She hadn't gotten much rest, ever since she came back. Every night, it was the same thing: Callen – even though now she knew he was CIA, she doubted he had given her his real name – executed, bullets flying all over, bodies dropping, cries of pain as they hit the ground, horrifying strangled sounds as the last breath of life left them.

And then, of course, there was Clark.

Images of him standing, helpless, in front of a judging and unforgiving court, taking that excuse to blame him once more – all because of her. They kept coming back to her, an awful reminder of what she was sure was going to happen, usually right before she would jump awake, sweating and trying to catch her breath.

Clark brought her back to reality. "You didn't sleep well," he stated softly, and, not for the first time this week, she saw worry behind his blue eyes as he gently pushed the hair from her face, and ran his fingers against her cheek. "Again."

"Hey, you're exaggerating: I _did_ get four uninterrupted hours of sleep last night. I broke my record," she tried to joke, but he clearly wasn't amused this time. He generally wasn't, when it came to her well-being. "It's okay, Clark, I'm fine."

"Are you?", and of course, he knew better. He knew anyway, and she was aware of that, but she wasn't going to admit that she was so anxious, so worried about him that that was part of what kept her awake at night.

Especially not when he was the one calming her down every time and trying to make her fall asleep again, no matter the hour - holding, whispering, caressing, soothing, kissing.

"I am," she said again, leaning forward to quickly brush his lips with hers before sitting up again, ready to leave as her fingers ran over that oh so muscular chest one more time. "And now I need to go, because I need to make this quick if I want to be there for the 10 am meeting. Perry will have my head if I'm not," she rolled her eyes, and got up.

"Have you at least eaten? he sighed, grabbing her hand before she had time to flee.

"Uhm...yeah, sure," she lied, putting up her cutest smile when he raised his eyebrows at her, clearing not fooled. "Okay, I haven't, but I promise I'll grab something on my way."

She could only laugh at his exasperated expression, and bent to kiss his pout away. " _Promise_. I love you, I'll see you later."

And with one last grin over her shoulder, she was gone.

"You know, if you keep skipping lunches like that, I _will_ unleash my mom and her "healthy eating style" lecture on you again!", he shouted across the apartment, and, chuckling, she grabbed coat, bag _and_ an apple before slipping through their front door, spirit slightly up despite all that what was happening.

Lois never thought she'd say that about a man, but God help her if that one ever decided to leave.

* * *

 ** _Note_** : That was inspired by a scene that, unfortunately, got cut out from both versions of the movie. It can be shown on that picture: thekryptonianandthecitygirl . tumblr image / 158030957244


End file.
